Some fasteners, for example, hook and loop fasteners, include fastener components with engageable elements constructed to engage elements of corresponding fastener components. In the case of self-engaging fasteners, the fastener elements of the two fastener components are similar or the same, and the two fastener components may be regions of a single sheet.
There is a need in certain applications for fasteners that, when engaged, provide high shear strength properties in a desired direction. Some applications also require low cost fasteners offering good resistance to disengagement and in-place adjustability.
There is also a need to be able to consistently and efficiently produce fastener components having differing functional characteristics, using techniques that require limited changeover in basic tooling, yet allow for adjustments to produce the desired fastener characteristics.